


The Short Road Back

by Donut



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donut/pseuds/Donut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know the series will end soon, but darn it, it can't end without that darn rift being fixed.  Here's how I want it done.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Short Road Back

## The Short Road Back

by Donut

[]()

* * *

Clark stormed into Lex's office pushing aside the security detail as if they were paper dolls. 

"Lex!" 

Lex looked up with his usual `Clark's pissed off at me again' look of sarcasm. He sat back and waved his security agents back. 

"Who have I killed, destroyed, corrupted or what have I blown up or stolen this time, Clark? Or is it a combination of all of the above?" 

"Leave Lana alone!" bellowed Clark as he leaned over the desk and stared Lex in the face. "Stop harassing and threatening her!" 

Lex stared back at Clark not showing any emotion at all, "I don't know what you're talking about....." 

"Don't play innocent with me, Lex. That look doesn't scare me. I want you to leave her alone and let her live in peace." 

"Clark, I can assure you that I have not been...." 

"Don't try and lie your way out of this, Lex. Lana told me how you've been calling her and turning up wherever she goes. She also said you told her that you would make sure that she paid for what she had done. I'm warning you....." Clark's face was turning dangerously red and his voice was getting louder and louder. 

Finally allowing his anger to show, Lex leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. "How dare you come into my home and accuse me like this! Where is your proof? Wait, don't tell me, you're taking Miss Perfect's word for it right?" 

Clark glared back and spat out, "Don't you dare accuse Lana of lying after everything you've done to her. You have done nothing but lie and hurt her from the very beginning!" 

"Yes, I've hurt and lied to her, but I have apologized and even helped clear her of any charges that were going to be laid against her for the car bombing. I've also promised not to prosecute her for the millions she stole from me. Since finding her in Shanghai, I have only been civil and stayed away from her. Also, if we're going to bring up lying, you haven't stopped lying to me from the first day I met you. You're the king of liars as far as I can see. So don't you dare point your smug, Kent finger at me." 

Lex, finally overcome with fatigue, fell back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Clark couldn't help but notice how tired and drained he looked. 

"Lex, are you alright?" 

"What do you care, Clark? If would probably give you a warm feeling if I was ill or, hey, even better, dying." 

"Lex! Don't say that! Please tell me you're okay." 

The look of anguish on Clark's face took Lex by surprise. All he could do for a minute was stare at Clark, his mind not processing due to the shock. 

Clark's heart was warring with his brain. He was so angry with Lex, but the thought of losing him was painful. What the hell was going on? He opened his mouth to say something, but it just hung open, nothing coming out...what could he say....what did he want to say? 

On the other side of the desk, Lex was pretty much in the same quandary. Suddenly he was just so tired of fighting and hurting and planning. He wanted it all to stop and leave him alone. Mostly, he wanted to go lie down and sleep for a very long time. 

"Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"What are you thinking right now?" 

"How tired I am. You?" 

"Same." 

"I want to go lie down somewhere and sleep for a very, very long time. You?" 

"Same." 

They just sat there. They didn't look at each other. They didn't say anything. 

"Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"What's the truth?" 

"About what?" 

"Lana." 

"I'm not stalking her. I did love her and I'm sorry for what I did. But I'm not stalking her. The couple of times that I've seen her, she has come to me." 

"I believe you." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

"Now what?" 

"I'm going to put you to bed where you are going to sleep for as long as you want to. Then I'm going to go do the same thing." 

"Clark?" 

"Yes, Lex?" 

"Would you sleep with me?" 

"Excuse me?!?!?!" 

"I'll sleep better if you hold me." 

"Same." 

"We can have breakfast together when we wake up." 

"Okay, but it has to be breakfast in bed." 

"Why?" 

"Because we are going to talk." 

"About everything?" 

"Yes, Lex, absolutely, totally, 100% everything." 

"Fine, as long as one of the things we talk about is how much I love...." 

"Huh?" 

"No, when we wake up." 

"Okay. And Lex?" 

"Yes?" 

"Same." 

The End 


End file.
